K.O.S Girl
by Cleopatra Isis Marie Claudine
Summary: This is a 187 story, If you haven't seen 187 you should. It's a good movie with Samuel L. Jackson. This is a story about how certain characters may have acted if there was a girl in K.O.S. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

*I am only putting the disclaimer in the first chapter. Damn pain. Anyway, I own no body in shape way or form except Joetta, Saundra, Mary, Carlos and Canadia. I borrowed everyone else but promise to return them as good as knew. I borrowed lines and situations too, but I repeat DO NOT OWN THEM! Thank you and enjoy the story.  
  
P.S. If any one hasn't seen 187 you should. It's a really good movie!  
  
  
  
She sat in her class. Stevie was in front of her. Cesar next to him and Paco behind Cesar. Looking to the front of the class she saw her friend Rita wasn't paying attention.  
  
Her attention turned to the new sub. It was a guy.  
  
She hadn't really expected a girl sub after what Cesar's gang K.O.S. had done to Ms.Eskander.  
  
"Can someone tell me the difference between the central nervous system and the lymphatic system?" she heard the teacher asked.  
  
"Mr.G. You got a nice butt." she heard Rita say.  
  
The class broke out in to scattered laughter. "Damn Rita! You have no shame." Joetta yelled.  
  
"Since you seem to know so much about anatomy Ms...." he looked at the seating chart. "Nartinez..the central nervous system and the lymphatic system. Tell me the difference." Mr. Garfield responded.  
  
"Um...it's like the um..central nervous system is your um..your brain and your spinal cord. And the um..the lymphatic system is the stuff in your blood that fights diseases." Rita answered.  
  
"That's right!" Mr. Garfield said, sounding shocked.  
  
"School girl bitch! Man that bitch was cheating. She don't know nothing." Cesar said, not looking up from the writing he was putting on the desk.  
  
"At least she's got a brain, unlike some people." Joetta said, getting the bird flipped at her by Cesar.  
  
"Are you writing on your desk Mr." he once again looked at the seating chart." Sanchez?" Mr.G asked.  
  
"I don't see nothing in my hands, do you?" he asked, putting away his marker.  
  
Mr.G walked over to the desk, studying what was put there. "K.O.S" he read. "What's that a tagging crew?" he asked. Cesar shrugged. "Kartoon." he read once again. "That you?" he questioned.  
  
"Might be." Cesar responded.  
  
"So, does K.O.S. have something to do with your friend Benny?" he asked, referring to the gang leader Benny Chacon who was on probation, and part of it was to stay in school.  
  
Benny was bad news but a loyal friend to the end.  
  
"Don't go there, ese." Paco warned.  
  
" 'K.O.S' stands for 'Kapping Off Suckers'. We give out referrals. Don't be disrespecting my homeboy Benny. I don't like it. And he don't like you." Cesar said.  
  
"Yeah, well, do me a favor. Go up to the counter, get a paper towel and wipe your desk off." Mr.G said.  
  
Cesar blew that off.  
  
Mr.G turned to Stevie. "And what's your name?"  
  
Stevie looked around at first. "Who me? Stevie Littleton." he finally said.  
  
"Well, you do me a favor Mr.Littleton. Turn that tagger shirt, inside out." Mr.G said.  
  
"What, this?" he asked, pulling on the front of his shirt to reveal a guy holding a spray can that read 187. "Well, um..well, Hyland said it was okay." he responded.  
  
Joetta slapped him upside the head. "Don't you ever do what you're told?" she hissed.  
  
Stevie turned around and glared at her.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and his expression softened slightly but was still rigid enough to show that he was pissed.  
  
Mr.G looked over at Joetta. He looked at her necklace then back at her face. "And what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Joetta Kaller." she answered.  
  
"Well, Ms.Kaller, you do me a favor and take off that necklace. It's inappropriate."  
  
Joetta looked at her necklace. "Actually maestro, it represents a religion" she said, referring to the pentagram necklace she wore. "So if you tell me to remove it, you're saying that the religion it represents is not permitted in your class room which further would indicate discrimination and segregation of religion, which if I'm not mistaken is against the law." Joetta responded.  
  
Just then the bell rang. Everyone stood up and Stevie wrapped his arm around Joetta's shoulder as they walked out. 


	2. 

Joetta sat on Stevie's lap at her house. "I cant' stand that new teacher." Cesar said.  
  
Joetta rolled her eyes. "Cesar, you can't stand no body and almost no body can stand you."  
  
"Fuck you. No one asked for your opinion."  
  
"Tough shit. I'm giving it."  
  
"Stupid slut."  
  
"Mierda estÃºpida de la inmersiÃ³n." (Stupid dip shit) Joetta exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down." Stevie siad, tightening his grip aroun dher waist, not wanting her to get up and start something more than an insult fest with Cesar.  
  
"That's right, be a woman and listen to your man." Cesar said.  
  
Joetta by now was fumming. "Escucha encima de usted el pinchazo que coge, apenas porque soy una muchacha no significo el Stevie puedo dirigirme alrededor. AsÃ­ pues, cierre la cogida para arriba y consiga una vida que usted mueve de un tirÃ³n apagado." (listen up you fucking prick, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean Stevie can boss me around. so, shut the fuck up and get a life you jerk off.) Joetta yelled.  
  
"What did you say about me?" Stevie asked.  
  
"Nothing important." Joetta answered, kissing his cheek.  
  
Just then Joetta's brother Carlos came into the house. "Hey." he said, walking by.  
  
"Hey, Carlos, tell Cesar he's an asshole!" Joetta yelled.  
  
Carlos walked back through the room. "You're an asshole." he said to Cesar, walking out.  
  
"Why the fuck did Bennt let you join K.O.S.?" Cesar asked.  
  
"Because I'm the toughest girl in the school." Joetta answered.  
  
"You're nothing but a stupid little bitch who thinks she's hot shit with her rich German father and her fat Italian mother." Cesar said.  
  
"Primero de todos, usted cogida muda, usted no habla de mi madre. Usted no conoce a mi madre y usted nunca conocerÃ¡ a mi madre. En segundo lugar de todos, no actÃºo como soy todo el eso. Usted actÃºa como usted es. Usted y su acto resistente estÃºpido del gÃ¡ngster. Â¡Coja eso! Usted no es nada sino una mierda del pollo. Y como para mi madre que es italiana, ella no estÃ¡. Ella es portuguÃ©a, usted cogida muda." (First of all, you dumb fuck, don't you talk about my mother. You don't know my mother and You never will know my mother. Second of all, I don't act like I'm all that. You act like you are. You and your stupid tough gangster act. Fuck that! You're nothing but a chicken shit. And as for my mother being Italian, she's not. She's Portuguese, you dumb fuck.) Joetta exclaimed, getting up from her seat on Stevie's lap, slapping Cesar and going into her room.  
  
"What ever she just said, she's mad." Stevie said, getting up and making his way to her room.  
  
"Come on Paco, let's get the fuck outta here." Cesar said, getting up.  
  
Stevie pushed Joetta's bedroom door open and saw her sitting on her bed. "Why do you always have to fight with Cesar?'' he asked.  
  
"Why does he have to be such an asshole?" she retorted.  
  
Stevie chuckled a little at her comment and sat infront of her. "Because he's Cesar."  
  
"That's my point." she sighed.  
  
Stevie fingered the pentagram necklace Joetta was wearing. "So, how did your report go?"  
  
Joetta just realized she was still wearing the pentagram she had worn for her report. Laughing she took it off. "Ok I guess."  
  
"Just okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Joetta smiled. "Yes, just alright. Well, better than yours seeing as you didn't do it, as usual."  
  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Joetta smirked. "No, I'm just saying a guy who answers to the name Stevie Littleton is a bit of an idiot for not doing any work, at all."  
  
Stevie pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "You are so lucky you're a girl." he said.  
  
"I'm so scared." she said sarcasticly.  
  
"Shut up." he said, kissing her passionately. 


End file.
